


i'll give my all to you

by rire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Canon Compliant, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/pseuds/rire
Summary: “I’m so glad you’re okay.” Shiro's arms tremble, and his voice is raw. “When I saw you fall from the sky, when I saw you crash… I’ve been on the edge of death. I’ve killed. I’ve seen planets conquered, and I’ve never been more terrified.” He takes a shaky breath. “You’re such a fighter. I’d always thought you’d outlive me. Until I saw you there in the cockpit of the Black Lion, and you were lying so still, and I thought, what good would it be to save the universe if you’re not in it?”Shiro visits Keith in the hospital, and they put each other back together.





	i'll give my all to you

**Author's Note:**

> vld: doesn’t show us shiro visiting keith in the hospital
> 
> me: fuck it i’ll do it myself

When Shiro walks into the hospital room with a bouquet of flowers, Keith’s heart gives a weak stutter, like the frail struggle of a captured animal. He’s never been good at putting the universe before Shiro. The two amounted to the same thing in his mind. But with the universe saved, he’s left to his own devices to deal with the feelings that arise, after all this time, from a simple gesture.

“Keith,” says Shiro. He sounds tired, quiet, and a familiar worry worms its way between Keith’s ribs. “How are you doing?”

“Better,” says Keith, squaring his shoulders. “Thanks for the flowers.”

Shiro opens his mouth to say something more, but closes it. The crinkle in his brow is deep, in the split second Keith catches sight of it before Shiro turns his back to Keith and arranges the flowers in the vase. Keith looks out the window at the setting sun. The sky is pinks and oranges and greys above an endless expanse of barren land. But if anyone could rebuild this all, it was the man standing here next to Keith. The man who holds the world on his shoulders and never once falters. Keith has followed him to the edges of the world, and he would do it again in a heartbeat.

“Good speech out there,” Keith says. 

“Thank you,” says Shiro, turning to face Keith and smiling warmly. “It means a lot to me that you were watching.” He takes a seat in the chair next to Keith’s bed, and rests his hand over Keith’s, enveloping it. Keith’s skin tingles from the contact. 

“I’m sorry, Keith,” says Shiro, eyes downcast. “I wanted to be here when you woke up.”

“I get it, Captain Shirogane,” says Keith. “You’re a busy man.” 

Shiro puts on a smile like something he’s trying on for size, but it doesn’t fit. And then, without warning, Shiro wraps his arms around him tightly. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” His arms tremble, and his voice is raw. “When I saw you fall from the sky, when I saw you crash… I’ve been on the edge of death. I’ve killed. I’ve seen planets conquered, and I’ve never been more terrified.” He takes a shaky breath. “You’re such a fighter. I’d always thought you’d outlive me. Until I saw you there in the cockpit of the Black Lion, and you were lying so still, and I thought, what good would it be to save the universe if you’re not in it?”

The universe needed Shiro, just as Keith needed Shiro. It had not occurred to Keith that Shiro needed him, too. His heart thuds painfully in his chest. “Shiro,” he says weakly. “Don’t say that.”

“I’m sorry,” says Shiro. He pulls away, embarrassed, suddenly unable to meet Keith’s gaze. “I got carried away. Let’s not talk about all that. It’s a day for celebration, and I’ve cleared my schedule for you, so I’m all yours.” His smile is genuine this time.  The twinkle in his eye brings to mind  the Shiro that would sneak them out past curfew to race the wind on their hoverbikes. “Could even sneak in some champagne for us, if you want.”

Keith chuckles. “You sure a military leader should be breaking hospital rules?”

“We’ve never taken a liking to rules, have we?” remarks Shiro, bemused. “You, for one, always grew your hair past regulation length.” He leans in, threads his human fingers through the hair at the nape of Keith’s neck. Keith pointedly ignores the goosebumps that rise on his neck. “Adam always said I was too soft, said I should’ve got out my scissors and cut it for you.”

Shiro stiffens as soon as the words leave his mouth.

“I’m sorry about Adam,” says Keith solemnly. 

“Thank you for saying that,” says Shiro. “Though you didn’t seem to like him all that much.”

“I liked him,” says Keith indignantly. He looks away, feeling a pang of regret. He’d always respected Adam, and he’d liked that Adam never gave him special treatment because of Shiro. But on the rare occasions when the three of them hung out, Keith was constantly bristling at small things, finding excuses to leave early— anything not to have to stomach the way the way Adam’s hand rested easily, unconsciously, at Shiro’s waist. “He was a good guy. I kind of wish I’d been better at talking to him.”

“Me too,” says Shiro. The ensuing silence presses heavily down on them.

“Would you—” Keith swallows around the lump in his throat. “Would you have gotten back together with him?”

“No,” says Shiro simply. The smile on his face looks at peace, and for that, Keith is grateful. He’s been through enough. He deserves to be at peace. “I loved him, and I know he loved me. But not the part of me that wanted to put my dreams first. And I really needed that. I still do.”

“You deserve it,” says Keith. He tightens his grip on his covers, and then forces himself to let go. “And— I hope you find someone who will, after all this is over.” His voice cracks as the words tear through him. But any pain is better than the pain of losing Shiro. So long as Shiro is happy, Keith can learn to be, too. 

“Keith,” says Shiro, eyes crinkling with exasperated affection. “Don’t you get it? I already have.” He brings his left hand up to cup Keith’s face, so gentle, so warm. “Right here.”

Keith watches as the whole world rearranges itself to the point on his skin where Shiro is touching him. And then, when Shiro leans in and presses his lips to Keith’s, it feels like a star unfurling in his chest.

Shiro’s hand cradles the nape of his neck like he’s something precious, his hold gentle but firm enough to pull Keith in ever so slightly. His lips are warm and soft, hesitant but insistent, and it’s all Keith can do to kiss him back with every fiber of his being.

They finally pull apart, and look at one another, dazed.

“Shiro, you—” Keith trails off, dumbfounded. “How? Since when—?”

“The day that you saved me from the aliens, when Voltron got separated and we landed on that strange planet,” says Shiro. “That was the day I started seeing you not as someone under my wing, but as an equal. I’ve always loved you, Keith. It just… took on a different shape.”

“I had no idea,” says Keith, at a loss. 

“No kidding,” says Shiro. “I didn’t want to say anything. We had a war to fight. But every time you fought for me, every time you stood by me and gave me the will to go on, I only fell harder. I had to tell you.”

Keith’s face grows hot, and he ducks his head, letting it all sink in. Finally, he says, “Now you know how I feel about you.”

Shiro colours at that, and smiles bashfully. “For how long?”

Keith thinks of the hand extended to him when he most needed it, of desert sunsets and hoverbike cliff dives, of clinging to life by the blade of a knife with his hand clasped tightly around Shiro’s, and says, “For as long as I can remember.”

In return, Shiro pulls him back in, and presses their lips together with a sigh. They’re still angled somewhat awkwardly, with Shiro on the very edge of his chair, and Keith’s front twisted to face Shiro. Keith pushes his covers to the side and tugs at Shiro’s sleeve, and Shiro gets the hint. He climbs onto the bed and slots a knee in the space between Keith’s legs, bracing himself to kiss Keith harder, deeper. Keith opens up where he meets Shiro, letting Shiro’s tongue slide into his mouth with a moan as Shiro braces a steady hand at his waist and the robotic one against the headboard. 

Lips locked and bodies pressed flush together, the heat that begins to stir at the pit of Keith’s stomach is only inevitable. Shiro’s knee is, incidentally, barely an inch away from Keith’s crotch. As he moves in closer to mouth along Keith’s jaw, his thigh nudges forward and Keith moans, rolling his hips against it. 

Shiro pulls away, the tips of his ears a pleasant shade of pink.

“We should stop here for now,” he says. “You’re still recovering.”

“I’m fine,” says Keith. “All my vitals are good. They’re letting me go in a couple days.”

“Then we can do this in a couple days.”

Keith can’t help but scowl. “You said you were all mine for tonight.”

“Not at the expense of your health,” says Shiro weakly, but his composure falters as Keith glides his thumbs along Shiro’s hips.

“Shiro, I’ve wanted this— wanted you— for so long.” It was true. He had craved Shiro since before he even knew what that craving was. Had lain awake in bed for countless nights back at the Garrison, tossing and turning, dragging out the inevitable, stolen satisfaction that would quickly be replaced by a bottomless pit of guilt. Now that what he wanted was within reach, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He catches Shiro by the wrist, holding his gaze. “Please,” he whispers into the small space between them. “I need you.”

That’s all it takes for Shiro to break, catching Keith’s lips in a desperate, open-mouthed kiss. Keith groans, arches into his touch, loving the weight of Shiro’s body pressed possessively over his own. Shiro’s hand ducks beneath Keith’s waistband and curls around his cock, and Keith’s mouth falls open, his whole body shuddering.

“Is this okay?” says Shiro.

_ “Yes,” _ says Keith, thrusting into Shiro’s grasp to hammer his point home. 

Shiro hums, pleased. His lips are pressed to Keith’s pulse on his neck as he strokes him off at a controlled pace, holding his body as if there’s an underlying current waiting to be released. 

“Wait,” says Shiro suddenly. “Forgot about something.” Without letting go of Keith, his robotic arm detaches from its regular position. It shoots forward, shuts the curtains, darts around to the other side of the room and locks the door. 

“That’s hot,” says Keith.

Shiro laughs, bemused. “Is it?” He flicks off the light switch on the wall, dousing them in darkness.

“No, wait,” says Keith. “Turn it back on.”

Shiro makes a questioning noise.

“I want to see you,” says Keith.

“You mean what’s left of me,” says Shiro. The dry lilt of his voice feels like slapping a band-aid on a broken leg. 

Keith runs a hand up the planes of Shiro’s abdomen, and lets it rest right where his heart is beating. “You’re a survivor,” he says. “There’s nothing more beautiful to me.”

A soundless sigh escapes Shiro’s lips.  _ “Keith,”  _ he says, almost inaudibly soft. 

Keith flicks on the lamp next to the bed. The glow illuminates the way Shiro’s eyes are soft at the edges. 

“Also,” says Keith with a smile. “You’re an idiot if you think I don’t still want you to crush me into space dust in this body.”

The sound of Shiro’s laugh is delightful. “ _ What?  _ Keith, I would never do that to you.”

“Shame,” says Keith, deadpan. 

He wraps a hand around Shiro’s cock and strokes, flicking his wrist upwards. A gasp buries itself somewhere in Shiro’s throat. His breath shudders. Keith takes the noise as encouragement and continues, picking up the pace. When he rubs his thumb teasingly over the head he draws his first full groan from Shiro’s mouth, and pride bursts in his chest. 

He starts tugging insistently at Shiro’s pants to get them off, and Shiro obliges happily, helping Keith out of his own. Shiro rocks against Keith, grinding their cocks together, making Keith’s toes curl. The size difference is stark. Shiro pants against Keith’s lips as he wraps his large hand around them both, covering Keith’s hand and wrapping all the way around. The sight makes Keith go dizzy with pleasure, hips stuttering helplessly into Shiro’s grip. 

Keith regains his bearings enough to remember there’s still too much fabric between them. He deftly unbuttons Shiro’s uniform, opens the front and leaves the chest exposed to run his hands admiringly over the hard planes of muscle. The warmth of Shiro’s skin is addicting, and the way Shiro’s breath stutters as Keith’s fingers brush over his nipples is even more so. Shiro pushes Keith’s shirt up, tries to get it over his head, but Keith ignores him in favour of mapping out Shiro’s chest.

“Keith,” Shiro coaxes gently. “Lift your arms up.”

“Nnn,” Keith protests, shaking his head. After years of wanting, every second in which he’s not touching Shiro is unbearably agonizing. 

A laugh. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.”

“You should fuck me,” Keith offers.

Shiro groans at that and rolls his hips forward, making Keith whine softly, before pulling back. “Is there any—?” 

Keith jerks his head over to the bedside table. “First drawer,” he says. Shiro kisses Keith sweetly, left arm wandering aimlessly over Keith’s chest while his right arm flies away to tug open the drawer and retrieve the bottle in question. Keith shudders.

“Seriously,” says Keith. “That is  _ so  _ hot.” 

“I’m glad you think so,” Shiro chuckles. He looks down at the bottle. “What is this, anyway?”

“It’s Galran,” Keith explains. “I had Kolivan bring me some. Not for  _ this _ !” he adds quickly, red-faced, when Shiro’s eyes go wide. “It’s an ointment. Helped my wounds heal faster when I was with the Blades. But it’s safe to use for… other things.”

“It certainly is handy,” says Shiro. He opens the bottle and squirts some onto his robotic fingers. Slowly, he traces his finger around Keith’s hole, his gaze so intense that Keith flushes and looks away. When the first finger pushes inside of Keith, Keith tightens around it, clutching the sheets with a silent gasp.

“Did you use this while you were away?” asks Shiro. The words are innocent, the intonation not so much.

Keith opens up pliantly beneath Shiro, hooking his legs around Shiro’s waist. “Yeah,” he sighs. 

Shiro’s voice drops to a low hum. “Did you touch yourself, thinking of me?” He pushes his finger in deep, and curls it. Keith  _ moans,  _ head falling back against the pillow. 

“Fuck,” he breathes out. “Yeah. Wanted you so bad.” His throat threatens to close up around the next words. “Missed you so bad.”

Shiro brings his human hand up to cradle Keith’s cheek, right where his scar is. “I’m here,” he says, putting weight on every word. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” 

Keith turns his head until he catches Shiro’s thumb in his mouth, and lets it rest on his tongue. He shifts his hips, taking Shiro’s finger in deeper. Shiro takes the hint and adds another. Keith wraps his arms loosely around the back of Shiro’s neck, relaxing under Shiro’s touch, sighing into Shiro’s slow kisses as he opens him up around two fingers, then three. At four, Keith is burning with anticipation, aching for what’s to come. 

“I’m ready, Shiro,” Keith pants, hooking his legs tighter around Shiro. “Put it in me.”

“You sure?” Shiro asks. He looks dazed, pupils blown apart, very much hard in his pants, but even so he’s careful. 

“Yeah.”

Shiro finally steps out of his pants, a task Keith is happy to assist with. He lubes himself up generously, grunting as he lines his cock up against Keith’s hole. His head dips down and his tuft of hair brushes Keith’s nose, making him wrinkle his nose and laugh. Shiro looks at him, puzzled, and Keith flicks the offending tuft of hair away in explanation. Shiro laughs, too, eyes twinkling, and presses a kiss to Keith’s nose in an apology that Keith accepts wholeheartedly. 

Then Shiro pushes inside, and Keith groans, digging his heels into Shiro’s back. Shiro’s  _ big,  _ and not even halfway in, but Keith’s already overwhelmed with the sensation, the stretch that’s on the edge of painful. Shiro goes slow, his hand a comforting presence on Keith’s hip, as Keith tries to grind down on Shiro’s cock and take him in further. He can do this. He’s never been one to back down from a challenge.

“Patience,” Keith pants, “yields focus.”

Shiro’s laughter rumbles in his chest. “Keith,” he says fondly. “You’re really something, you know that?” 

“Learned from the best,” Keith quips back, and directs his efforts back to his mission. 

“Do you want to ride me?” Shiro offers. “It might be easier that way.”

“I’m on it,” says Keith, sitting up and pinning Shiro down, straddling his lap. He places his hands at Shiro’s hips and steadies himself as he sinks down on Shiro’s cock. Too fast, he realizes belatedly, letting out a sharp whimper at the stretch. 

“Shhh,” says Shiro, hand braced gently on the small of Keith’s back. “I’ve got you.”

Keith catches his breath and adjusts to the feeling of having Shiro all the way in. It feels good, being filled from the inside out. The stretch heightens every other sensation, builds a simmering heat beneath the surface of his skin. He wriggles his ass deliberately, tightening around Shiro’s cock, and Shiro groans like it’s been punched out of him. 

Keith moves up and down, fucking himself in small, quick motions on Shiro’s cock, and moans unabashedly at how insanely good it feels. Shiro moans, too, mouth half-open and eyes losing focus. It looks like it’s taking all his effort to hold himself back from manhandling Keith. Keith looks at Shiro’s hands braced on Keith’s waist, big enough that they could wrap all the way around, and thinks, what a waste of effort.

“Come on, old timer,” Keith coaxes, tilting Shiro’s jaw up with a finger. “I know you can do better than that.”

The corner of Shiro’s mouth quirks up like he knows it’s bait but bites the hook anyway. He tightens his grip and thrusts up into Keith in one fluid motion, and Keith  _ groans  _ at the sharp wave of pleasure that shoots right up his spine. He braces himself by holding onto Shiro’s broad shoulders as Shiro fucks up into him, and meets him halfway, bouncing up and down on his cock. The room quickly fills with their gasps and groans, the slap of skin on skin. An accidental brush alerts Shiro to Keith’s sweet spot as Keith melts in Shiro’s hold, whimpering helplessly and burying his face into Shiro’s shoulder. His whole body feels like it’s been hotwired to respond to the place where Shiro is buried to the hilt inside him.

“Feels good, yeah?” says Shiro, voice rough and sweet all at once. Keith can only nod shakily. Shiro doesn’t give him time to react further before jerking his hips up harder, deeper, hitting his prostate again and again, making him cry out, dig his fingers into Shiro’s shoulder blades. 

Shiro’s mere breath ghosting the shell of his ear makes his toes curl, his fingertips along the dip of Keith’s spine make him sigh and melt away. “You’re so good, baby. So beautiful. All mine.”

“I’m yours, Shiro,” Keith breathes shakily. “I’m all yours, always yours—” 

Shiro grabs a handful of Keith’s ass and squeezes, hard enough to bruise and Keith  _ whines, _ head spinning with pleasure. Shiro wraps his other hand over Keith’s cock, pumping his fist in tandem with his thrusts, until the pleasure reaches its peak. Keith’s body locks up as he cries out Shiro’s name like it’s all he’s ever known, and spills all over Shiro’s fist. He shudders through his orgasm as Shiro keeps fucking into him and milking the last of his come out of his spent cock until he’s babbling nonsense, Shiro’s name falling from his lips like a mantra. 

“Keith—” Shiro says, choked, desperate, and Keith grinds down deliberately on Shiro’s cock even as tears fill his eyes from the oversensitivity. With a shaking hand, he brings Shiro’s robotic hand up to his lips and licks the cum off, looking Shiro directly in the eye. Shiro chokes around a moan, and his body tenses as he comes, hard— the hot liquid fills Keith up, and Keith falls a little bit in love with the feeling. He could go again, he thinks, if he hadn’t crash-landed from the sky two days ago. Instead, he mouths sloppily along Shiro’s jaw until Shiro comes to again.

“Fuck,” says Shiro, sounding absolutely wrecked. “That was amazing, Keith. You’re amazing.” Too tired for words— not that there were any to adequately convey how he was feeling, anyway— Keith simply kisses him with a soft sigh. 

Shiro lifts him up by the hips and off his cock, and Keith thinks he might cry at the emptiness as he tightens around nothing. The cum drips down his thighs, and Shiro watches, dazed, biting his lip absentmindedly. Keith dips his fingers in it, trails them around his hole and pushes the liquid back inside, and Shiro  _ groans _ . 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he says, voice raw.

“Wouldn’t want that,” says Keith. “We’ve got to do this again.” 

Shiro chuckles as he presses his lips to Keith’s again. Keith’s lips are swollen, by now, from all the making out, but he lets Shiro kiss him into oblivion, hands roaming everywhere, massaging the exhaustion out of his sore limbs. He falls into a warm relaxation, kind of like he’s floating. He’s barely aware of his surroundings as Shiro gently rolls him over onto his back and wipes him down carefully.

He’s all but drifted off into sleep when Shiro nestles in beside him under the covers. Without thinking, he fits himself into the space at Shiro’s side, snuggling close. Shiro wraps an arm around him, holding him there, and Keith lets the waves of sleep slowly lull him in, until Shiro’s quiet whisper tugs him back to shore. 

“Keith,” he says, “are you awake?” 

He’s too tired to respond, just lies there and listens contentedly.

“I love you,” says Shiro softly. He cards his fingers through Keith’s hair, and brushes his lips against Keith’s forehead, on top of where the bandage is, so light he can barely feel it.

“Say it to my face,” Keith grumbles. He cracks his eyes open and is quite tempted to close them when Shiro beams at him, blindingly bright.

“I love you, Keith,” says Shiro.

Keith buries his face into the fabric of Shiro’s shirt. “I love you too, Shiro,” he says quietly.

“That’s Takashi, to you.”

Keith jerks his head up, suddenly very much awake. “Really? Is that okay?”

“Of course,” says Shiro. “We’re together now. You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.”

Keith huffs. “I literally spent the last six years doing the exact opposite of that, but okay,  _ Takashi.” _

Shiro grins mischievously from ear to ear. “Kinda hoped you’d make it sound a little more romantic than that.”

Keith scowls. “Don’t be picky, or I’m taking it back.”

“Aw, don’t be like that, baby,” says Shiro, tilting Keith’s face up with a finger under his chin. Keith flushes at the nickname, and Shiro beams, eyes crinkling at the edges. Everything and nothing has changed. Shiro is still charming, and handsome, and young at heart, and Keith will never stop falling for him at terminal velocity. Except that now, with Shiro there to catch him, he doesn’t have to be afraid of the landing. 

He doesn’t know how to convey all that, so he settles for pressing a soft kiss to Shiro’s lips, nuzzling his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck, and hoping Shiro gets it. They have all the time in the world, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feedback is much appreciated! 
> 
> i am always crying about sheith on [twitter](http://twitter.com/redbeantofu) and [tumblr](http://redbeantofu.tumblr.com), so please come find me and we can cry together


End file.
